Sibling Rivalry
by Ramen II
Summary: Ilea Kingston, a new prodigy in beyblading... apparently he's got a lot to live up to. However can his brother, Brooklyn, live up to the great legacy that Ilea started in beyblading many years before anyone even knew he exsisted...


Hey there. I wrote this story whilst watching the last episodes of G-Rev Beyblade last year. This along with my own emotions toward the actual series has made writing this a joy, this being what I consider one of my best pieces of work.

I hope you enjoy it, for the moment I will only be putting up this first chapter, in time, however I will put up more of what I wrote in those weeks.

Each chapter represents an episode.

The story starts at Episode 132 – Let the games begin… Again!

I don't own beyblade

Please enjoy this, I don't wish for anything else...

--- --- --- --- --- ---

**Chapter 1** - Rapture

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Rapture, complete and utter euphoria… is the beyblade world championship battle with Kai and Tyson… I'm in total bliss that I can't even get hyper

Usually I think I would cheer on Kai, but this time I don't think I could care less who won. Beyblade is my life and seeing something like that just blew my mind.

Unlike these other bladers I saw what happened in the stadium, when all the lights got to bright or the beybladers were both consumed by flames and wind, I alone saw the battle the fierce joy with which those two boys fought. They love beyblading so much, to just enjoy it for what it is and just be in the battles they choose for their own. I'm in utter heaven

Tyson told Kai he loved it when he was in battle with him. That sense that your no longer within the confines of reality seems so close, you love beyblading so much that the world disappears and all you have is your opponent and two blades within a world entirely your own.

The spirit world has it's own arena, when beybattle's are so intense that both of them cannot feel the world around them, the area if filled with cheers. That's where they went and I saw it. It was beautiful the two bladers coming together like that merely for the love of the game. Passing into a world where anything goes and the bitbeast rules.

Then Tyson wins and Kai walks away. I'm not sad or his loss and not happy for it either, I'm happy that one of them won and came out of that battle unharmed, well not seriously anyway. After all that Kai just walks, a lone traveller he accepts with pure dignity that Tyson won and deserved what he has accomplished.

Here I was cheering for a good battle, cheering for whomever when right next to me I see the impossible. Tala smiling, he knows what I know, that Kai has accepted the loss. Kai did use him to get to Tyson but that's okay. This battle will go down in history; anyone that made it possible will become a legend. Including him I suppose.

Now I'm not whom you would think, not Brian, Spencer or Ian and defiantly not Tala. Ian didn't even come on this trip so I don't know why I mentioned him. I've been in the wings of the demolition boys turned blitzkrieg boys all my life, never being seen but always there. But this time I just couldn't sit in our waiting room, I just couldn't stand by, not when my big brother has so much to fight for.

No Kai isn't my real big brother, neither are any of the blitzkrieg boys, it's just what we're used to calling each other over the years. Plus I happen to be the youngest so it fits.

I'd really like to tell you that I've got some special hidden talent the makes me worthy of this team, you know like a blade more powerful than black Dranzer, but I haven't, though I can dream. Or even some super mastery of technique, which makes me able to deflect any and all attacks but I don't.

Also no, no matter how hard I try I'm not a better blade analyser than the chief on Tyson's team.

No I'm just plain old me, the team mascot, the team player who just stands around and does nothing much apart from being there when the team needs me most. I love my job.

Then as if a bubble has popped on me, reality and my own life slammed into me, breaking my inflated shell and sending it hurling into the distance. Brian caught my arm and hauled me away from they beystadium.

"Hey what are you doing?" I manage to shout at him but he just pulls harder, grunting a reply as I hit him on the arm. He ignores me but takes me back to the side bench and sits me down. He bends down and rips some of my shirt off. "What's the big idea?" I demanded, watching him rip up my shirt again, he merely glances at me and I glare at him with my stupidly huge blue eyes. That was my favourite shirt!

"The big idea being your arm" he answers as if it doesn't really matter to him, I look down not really expecting much and see blood, what the? I look closer and there is a huge gash across my upper arm, from something.

"How did that get there?" I gasp out loud, staring with wide eyes at my arm, which Brian is now bandaging with some of my best white jacket. I didn't notice anything hit me, or even come by; I was just watching the battle.

"What's the kid done now?" Tala asked grumpily, taking a seat next to me and flicking his eyes to watch as the crowd continued to swarm over Tyson and his trophy. I knew that look, he was trying to look angry at losing, but he'd felt what we all had, complete satisfaction. Brian didn't answer strait away and I looked at Tala and shook my head innocently.

"I don't know" He's older than me by about three years, they all are but he always treats me the same as he did five years ago. He teases my like the annoying big brother he is and enjoys himself, damned bastard. But when he cares you don't ask any questions, cos it's nice you know, to see someone as emotionally controlled as Tala open up for just a second to be worried about you.

"Piece of shrapnel hit him but the kid's brain was so into watching the battle that he didn't even notice" Brian finished bandaging my arm and stood up, hitting my head and ruffling my dark red hair. He walked away to talk to Spencer and I turned back to Tala, still glaring from Brian's little 'kid' display.

"Well if you're going to act stupid Ilea don't complain when we treat you that way," he told me shrugging his shoulder and turning away and looking back out into the crowds. That's my name by the way, Ilea Kingston. I never usually mention it cos everyone around here just calls me 'the kid'.

"I honestly don't understand," I say truthfully, rubbing my bandaged arm slightly, it's starting to hurt now "I didn't even feel anything" Tala sighed and stood up, I followed. He looked down at me and ruffled up my already tousled red hair.

"That's the way with these things" he told me, smiling slightly "you don't notice the lows until the high ends" I grinned and we met Brian and Spencer on our way into the shadows of they bey stadium.

"Where do you think Kai went?" Spencer asked in his deep, lazy voice that betrayed worry as well as the indifference he tried to conceal it with. Tala shrugged.

"Who knows with that guy?" he was worried as well I can tell, the only emotion's he shows are anger but when he's really emotionally his blocks are so hard that you can't read anything in his expression. Tala was as blank as a sheet of paper and now practically twice as receptive.

"Probably gone off to lick his wounds," Brian said smirking in that same lazy way. As if something snapped within me I felt so happy about the battle that I ignored the nervous glances sent my way. They knew as well as I did that being subdued after a battle of this magnitude was not my style, I should have been jumping off the walls by now. Oh yeah.

Ignoring the slight twinge in my arm I threw up my arms screamed like worshipping tribesman who's just seen his own god. I jumped and touched the ceiling in what only could be called the highest jump inhumanly possible - it was something like three times my height and I touched it and threw my legs up pushing off and jumping back onto the floor where I now stand, grinning up at my team from a hand stand.

"Jesus Christ warn us," Tala screamed covering his head with his arms. I laughed and Spencer, being the spoilsport that he was, pushed me over. I shouted angrily but managed to pull myself out and hoped that my re-entry to standing was as graceful as possible.

"Damned spoil sport," I muttered, glaring at him icily. Spencer just smirked at my attempt and ruffled my hair. What was it about my hair and my height that enticed people to mess it up dammnit? Yeah I know that doing a handstand in the middle of the corridor isn't the best thing I could've done to show how happy I was but it seemed good at the time and I've always been good at gymnastics. Ian always tells me that's it's a girly sport but usually I get away with just hitting him for a while for mentioning it.

"Hey blitzkrieg boys" some one called, it was Tyson. We all turned and saw him running towards us, carrying a white piece of material which could only be mistaken for Kai's scarf.

"What is it Tyson?" Tala asked anyway though I think we all knew what. Tyson stopped and panted for a bit. His scars were prominent and his breathing was heavier than it should have been from that run. He was tired and the way he stood showed that, but he steeled himself, took a deep breath and stood up to look at them all, square in the eye. I froze, my eyes pinned on to Tyson in fright. It wasn't that I was scared of him or that I didn't know him or anything I just… how do I put this, I'm very nervous around people I don't know. The Blitzkrieg boys are fine because I've known them for so long so talking to them is easy but I just get so nervous around people I don't know, that I can't even move.

The four, now five blitzkrieg boys all know this but, as is their weird logic, they don't do a thing about, telling me that I face my fears I'll overcome them. I know every says that and I'm sure it works in the long run and I know that one day I'll get over it, but I don't think that's going to be today.

"Kai left his scarf could you guys get it to him" he asked cheerily, no sign of fatigue in his voice. He grinned in that charming little way that made all the girls scream. Tala lifted an eyebrow but stepped forward and took the scarf.

"Sure thing Tyson" he said, the side of his mouth curving into a smirk and as Tyson turned away I could see a thought forming in his mind "oh and Tyson" he said, the boy turned around and gave him a quizzical little look. "On behalf of the blitzkrieg boys… good match" I don't know what happened just then but suddenly the tension left and I found myself smiling.

"Absolutely awesome" I added and I can still hear the awe coming through in my voice. Tyson looks at me as if for the first time and I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Who's this?" he asked Tala, looking up at him quizzically "you don't seem the type to hang out with fans" Tala looked back at me then back at Tyson shrugging.

"Oh him?" he said indifferently "he's just the kid" Tyson blinked at me and I know my smile grew he looked back at Tala.

"Oh right" he said in acceptance, he grinned and lifted his hand in a Farewell while turning away from them. "Cya next year guys" he called and ran off into the light of the stadium. Tala looked at me and almost smiled as my look of blind terror mixed with happiness faded.

"Getting your fears in check are we?" he asked me, my eyes turned to him but my ears were still with Tyson as Hilary began shouting at him for wandering off.

"You know I think you're the only one who would have got away with calling him just 'the kid' and having Tyson accept it like that" Brian mentioned.

"Yeah I think I have" wondering at my own little personal triumph I slipped into a little world of my own completely ignoring the conversation around me. I think I did it; I was so amazed by that battle that my happiness at talking to Tyson broke my fear.

"Hey kid" Spencer said clapping me around the shoulder and almost flooring me "come on we're moving" he motions forward with his thumb and see Brian and Tala are already ahead of us.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

**End Chapter One**

--- --- --- --- --- ---

I sincerely hope you enjoyed that, Reviewing is welcome but it would please me more if you were smiling right about now and I apologise if this wasn't as good as I'd hoped.  
Yes Ilea is a charachter i made up... I like him

Farewell for now

Russle


End file.
